


Opposites Attract

by Introvertedfangirl



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft sex, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Timeline What Timeline, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, but like soft porn without a plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertedfangirl/pseuds/Introvertedfangirl
Summary: Excerpt:"It’s not the first time something like this has happened. Whether by desperation or familiarity, it happens more often than either man will admit.Oh yes.The f*cking.Why is this time special? Perhaps this is because it feels different."Or, just another night at an inn for Jaskier and Geralt, Except this time, Geralt has decided to show Jaskier what it is to be softly f*cked. Yes, this time is different for both of them.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, readers. This is the first thing I've ever written that leans into the category of smut so please be nice I'm begging. Idk what I'm doing and this could be terrible, But hey, I felt inspired. On that note I also need to not write fanfic at 1 am in the morning! I don't have a beta reader there may be mistakes sorry!

White hair,

Brown curls,

Blue eyes; golden ones

Opposites.

And when the they look at one another, Geralt, well, he feels himself sinking into that vast ocean like the rays of a setting sun into the bottomless deep blue abyss.

Jaskier's hand presses against the soft cotton bed sheets, leaving an indent, a memory there.

And in a swift movement their bodies twist together in an old beat out rhythm, but this day new notes have been added to the piece. So, an allegro becomes a movement of pleasurable passion accented with a slow thoughtful reverence. The melody is lost within the harmony where it all warbles together, an utter polyphony. A pas de deux. For each participants movements contribute to the success of the other

It’s not the first time something like this has happened. Whether by desperation or familiarity, it happens more often than either man will admit.

Oh yes.

 _The fucking_.

Why is this time special? Perhaps this is because it feels different.

With each roll of Geralt's hips, soft sounds slide from the Bard's lips, clouded into an entirely unintelligible existence. Lying back on the bed, Jaskier’s fingertips are pressed into the pale sinewy muscle of Geralt's shoulders .

It goes breath by breath.

Both men's heads are bowed, and somehow Geralt's head has found itself pressed into the curve of Jaskier’s neck. In turn the soft slant of the Bard's nose presses into the Witcher's neck, punched out air warms that white haired giants neck.

_This time is different._

Though it is winter, there is an emanating heat to the room of the inn at which they are staying at. With his leg flush to the Bard’s thigh both men feel beads of sweat trickling down. The fire is roaring in the background, and all Jaskier can think about is how he is already so warm. He may never need a fire again.

Above him Geralt places a hand on his cheek, staring into his eyes, an indiscernible look on his face. That oh so earth ending movement of the other man’s hips has ceased, and Jaskier cannot help the broken exhalation that departs from his mouth.

At this point his hair sticks to his face, and he brings a hand to wipe it away, all the while his over dilated eyes peering questioningly up at Geralt.

“Why, why have you stopped my love?” He laces his fingers behind Geralt’s neck, pulling him forwards so that their foreheads touch.

Geralt’s answer comes out shaky, for he is still resting within the Bard.

“I-I want it to be special Jask. I want you to feel…well…everything"

Eyes widening, Jaskier’s expression softens as he presses a kiss to Geralt’s trembling lips.

“Then keep going.

I trust you Geralt.

So

please.

Go on."

With that, Geralt’s movements increase in pace. He lifts the Bard ever so slightly, his arms encircling Jaskier’s back.

His mouth is now by the Bard’s ear, causing the brown curls there to stir underneath heated breath. Jaskier’s head lolls back, and Geralt brings a hand up to brace it. But other than that, he does not stop his penetrative pace.

Until that moment, Jaskier didn’t realize that the hoarse keening sound is being torn from _his_ lips. He closes his mouth but Geralt grunts in disagreement

“No, I want to hear you Jask. I want to hear all of it.”

And Jaskier is close, _so close_.

But with those words he begins to shake,

“Ah- aghHh, Geralt,

 _Ger-aaalt!_ ”

With a final roll up into his Bard, the Witcher joins him in finishing.

Both men tremble, the effects of their most intimate pleasure melting into one another.

Once Geralt pulls out he wipes them both down. Pulling Jaskier to his chest, he kisses the cropping of brown curls that tumble from his head.

Sleep washes over them almost as if it were first nature,

They’ll talk about it in the morning.

This time

is definitely

different.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed. Please leave kudos if you wish/comments. Thank you so much for reading 💗💗. Even if this wasn't my best work I always have fun writing fanfiction. Geralt and Jaskier are my fave!


End file.
